Eileen Prince : No one to turn to
by raemie
Summary: Seventeen Year old Eileen Prince falls for a young Tom Riddle in Hogwarts the boy known as the powerfull young man who is feared by his teachers and his schoolmates. Eileen makes a mistake and realises the result of her actions. She flees into Riddles arm
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I dont own any of the Characters mentioned in this story other than the ones that I have created for myself. This also applies to any place and objects too.

Okay this is a one shot story , that I just came up with one day while I was bored. It's based on a theory that I have about the Harry Potter series. So if I get a good responce I'll continue.

Title "No one to turn to."

Chapter 1 No Choice at all.

Eileen Prince glanced in the mirror and sighed. She hated the way she looked. That jet black hair , pale skin , slightly long nose. Nothing a quick spell couldn't fix. But no her parents refused to allow her to use magic to alter her appearence.

" You were blessed with the Prince family looks. Are you saying you dont like the way your ansestors looked?"

" No Mother " Eilleen had replied angrilly and she stormed back up to her room.

" No boy is going to even look at me " she cried at the mirror. " It's not fair."

Eileen slammed her hand against the table and threw herself on her bed. She picked up her wand and looked at it.

" It would take five seconds " she mumbled. " Five seconds and I could look like a movie star. Even prettier than that Amelia Bones and Felimina Williams

Felimina Williams was the sister of Georgia Williams. Felimina was a witch but Georgia wasn't. Amelia was pretty with her long blonde hair and blue eyes and a dimple on her cheek. One smile and all the wizards would get weak in the knees. Eileen sighed again. She wasn't horrid looking. But she was so normal looking , there was nothing to enhance her beauty or add originality.

" Why do people have to be so shallow anyways " she said. " Why cant they accept me for me?"

" Maybe it is you who is shallow."

Eileen looked up and smiled as the door opened and a girl walked in.

" Felimina " said Eileen.

" Hi " said the girl.

Eileen sat down and pointed to the bed.

" Still moping about the mirror I see."

" I'm not."

" Yes you are. Honestly Eileen. If you dont gather some self esteem you are going to make some big mistakes in your life."

" Mistakes " laughed Eileen. " Thats a joke. I've already done that. I can see my life ahead of me. I'll be working in some grotty store serving you when you arrive in with your fancy boyfriend , fancy clothes and pockets full of cash."

" Hows the Gobstones going?"

" Fine. Why?"

" How did your results go for the summer?"

" They were good. Why?"

" And tell me. Did any of our other friends visit this week?"

" Yeah ... a while ago. Why?"

" Dont you see Eileen. You are smart , good at Gobstones and have good friends. How you look will not change any of that. Look Eileen I know you are ashamed also that your sister Margo in is Slytherin. But you are not."

" I suppose. But if I have children. What if they..."

" Hopefully they will be in Gryfindor like you."

" Yes. I hope so too."

" I'm going into Diagon Alley tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

" Yeah... I'd love to."

Felimina smiled. " You are way to uptight Eileen. You have to let go."

Eileen nodded and pushed the mirror away. " I know you are right."

--------------------

The next day Eileen walked into Diagon Alley with Felimina and Lucinda Lupin. They decided to get a drink in the Leaky Cauldron

A group of young wizards sat down at a table beside them. Gavin Potter and Conor Weasley were among them.

" Hey look Felimina " whispered Lucinda. " Gavin Potter is looking at you."

Felimina blushed. " Do you think so? Stop Lucinda. He'll see you staring at him. He'll know we're talking about him."

" Thats the idea isn't it?" muttered Lucinda.

" No " cried Felimina giggling. " You're making me look stupid."

Lucinda laughed. " Hey look at Conor. Nice red hair dont you think?"

" I dont know " replied Felimina dreamilly. " It's Potter's black hair and glasses that does it for me."

" What about you Eileen. Killian Kinglsley looks nice. Very nice actually. He seems to suit you."

" No thank you " snapped Eileen.

" Oh Eileen you should give him a chance if you happen to attract him."

" Girls unlike you. I dont go looking for guys. I wait till one finds me and I do it without making a show of myself."

Eileen gulped down her drink in fustration. She had broken up with her boyfriend. Oliver Black a few months ago and she was still reeling in from it. Her Mother was friends with Mrs Black a complete dark Witch. But sadly Eileens Mother was a slytherin but her Father was a Ravenclaw.

" Are you still pining for Oliver?" asked Lucinda.

" No way " cried Eileen. " Yeah I miss not having a boyfriend. But Oliver was a bad person. I'm glad we are through. I just feel alone sometimes okay?"

" Aw Poor Eileen " said Lucinda. " Now that you have gotten that of your chest. Dont you feel better?"

" No."

" Well maybe a nice new guy will cheer you up and would you look here. There happens to be seven of them sitting at that very table. What a coincidence."

---------------

" Potter... Felimina is looking at you " said Conor.

" Is she?" said Gavin. " Lads someday I'm going to marry that girl."

They all laughed. " Yeah well Potter. Thats if she'll have you."

" Have me " cried Gavin. " Come on why wouldn't she? Yeah...and we'll have a son just like me. I like the name Alex or...James...yes I really like that name. My son ...James Potter."

" Ah come on Gavin. We're trying to eat and your making us sick."

" It's love guys. Thats what love does to you."

" At seventeen talking about kids. You must be out of your mind."

" Not now you idiot " laughed Gavin. " Later when I'm older."

" Isn't her red hair gorgeous " said Gavin. " And those green eyes. I could stare at them all day and not think about another thing."

" Thats it " said Conor. " I'm feeling nausous. Here Potter take some of this." He poured a bottle of butter beer down Gavins throat. Gavin coughed and spluttered until a white foam seeped out of his mouth and down his chin.

" Thanks for that " he gagged at Conor. " I've always wanted someone to attempt to choke me."

" No problem " said Conor. " I'll do it again if you mention one more word."

------------------

Lucinda stood up and smiled back at the two girls.

" Where are you going?" asked Felimina.

" To get another drink " she said.

" But your glass is full " said Eileen.

Lucinda rolled her eyes and kept on walking as she passed the lads table.

" Oh " said Eileen. " I see."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucinda smiled and pulled her baby blue robes tight as she slowly passed the lads table. She smiled a sweet smile at them and continued on walking.

" Looking good Lucey " said Conor as she passed. He stood up and walked over to the bar where she was waiting.

Lucinda laughed and flicked her hair back behind her shoulders. Eileen walked over to pay for her drink. Lucinda sat down at the lads table and started chatting to Gavin and the other boys.

" Hey Eileen."

Eileen smiled faintly at Conor and looked back at her purse.

" I haven't seen you around in ages " said Conor.

" I've been busy " said Eileen and she threw some change on the counter.

" Doing what?" asked Conor.

" Things that dont concern you Weasley " said Eileen.

" There's going to be a ball on in Hogwarts this year " said Conor.

" Really " said Eileen. " I didn't know that."

" Yeah... our pal Lupin here would sure love a pretty partner to go with."

" I'm sure he would. Give him my best wishes when he finds one."

" Ah come on Eileen. Dont be so harsh. See those lads over there. Any of them would be happy to take you out. Give them a chance."

" I'm not a car Conor. You dont just rent me out to any person for a particular night."

Conor laughed. " Well you cant expect to stay single for ever."

" I dont intend to."

" Oliver Black has a new girlfriend."

" Does he?" said Eileen looking up.

" Hey still thinking about that creep I see."

" Not really. I was just surprised. He's such a dark person. I would have thought people noticed how cruel he was."

" Yeah...sure... his family are loaded Eileen."

Eileen smiled. " Money and fame ... the spice of life eh?"

Conor smiled. " I'll tell Lupin and the guys ... that you are still availiable then?"

Eileen smiled back. " Yes...availiable , but not for sale."

" Pity " said Conor smiling. " I would have taken you myself."

" I doubt it. Lucinda seems to have an eye for you. I have a feeling I would lose her friendship very fast if I were to steal her golden boy."

-------------------

Felimina walked over to the table and smiled at Gavin.

" Evening Felimina."

" Hi Gavin. Lucinda it's late."

" Oh come on Felimina. We only got here."

" Hey Felimina. I'm saving a place for you in my heart this year. If you're willing to accept it."

Felimina grinned and blushed. But she played hard. " Depends on other offers Potter. I'm shopping around."

She laughed as she left with Lucinda and Eileen. Potter was transfixed by her and she knew it.

" Lads " said Gavin as she watched her leave. That's some girl. I tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

Eileen walked along the road towards home alone. She passed along some houses and into an old lane. She tapped on the bricks on the wall and immediatly went into Muggle London. She sighed to herself as she walked through the city. She glanced at her watch and prayed that her Mother and Father wouldn't be angry if she were a few minutes late for tea. She looked up at the Orphange and saw who she had been waiting for sitting at the steps holding a book and looking across the street in a distant sort of gaze. The boy was tall and thin with salow skin and handsome features.

" Tom " cried Eileen and she ran over into his arms.

" Thats enough Eileen " said the boy coldly. " You know how I feel about emotions. You use them far too much."

" Tom I'm so glad to see you. I was hoping you would be here today. I was afraid you would not come."

" I always award my followers " said the boy shortly. I always do."

" I was hoping that I meant more than that to you Tom."

The boy sighed and looked at her. A slight smile creeping across his face. " Of course... I understand Eileen. Yes you do mean a lot to me. In many ways." He kissed her hand slowly , almost pulling away just as quickly as he kissed it. Eileen smiled and curtsied.

" Have you any news for me Eileen?"

" No " she replied. " Not anything."

" Soon the school will know Tom."

" Know what?" he asked her.

" About us. About our relationship."

He laughed coldly. " I see that bothers you Eileen."

" No Tom " she cried. " It's just they will judge us."

" And how will they judge us Eileen?"

She did not answer.

" I am guessing they will wonder how I the talented wizard would ever hook up with you."

She looked up startled and then dropped her gaze. " I am aware that I am nowhere near your excellence Tom."

" Plus you are a Gryfindor. But a pure blood witch with a trace of Slytherin and ... your sister is a very dedicated young woman."

" Yes Eileen I know that they all fear me in Hogwarts... all except Dumbledore... I expect he has quizzed you. Has he?"

" Not yet. But he has looked at me strangely." Eileen giggled.

" What are you laughing at? said Tom. " Do I amuse you?"

" No " replied Eileen. " It's just he seems to think that we are up to no good. Isn't that funny Tom? He thinks we are trying to cause trouble."

Tom turned away a smile curling around his lip. " Yes Eileen ... it's very funny."

" What are we doing Tom? Sometimes I wonder. Crabbe and Goyle , Lestrange and all those friends of yours. They act so strange sometimes as if they are hiding a secret and they treat some students terribly."

" We are starting a new world Eileen. For people like you and me. I am going to clean the wizard race keeping only pure bloods."

" But that means..."

" Yes Eileen. We will get rid of half bloods and mudbloods."

" But my Mother is...half blood."

Tom smiled. " Is she now?"

" Tom you wouldn't hurt my Mother would you?"

He placed her hand on her shoulders. " No Eileen I wouldn't."

Eileen smiled and lay on his shoulder. " I'm so happy with you Tom."

Tom turned away. " I have to go now Eileen. I will see you soon again."

She nodded and headed home smiling.

" So you are mixed blood " said Tom as he walked in. " It's a pity. I didn't want to destroy you."


	4. Chapter 4

There was a flash in Eileen's bedroom and she jumped back. Felimina appeared and smiled.

" Your Mum said I could apparate up. It beats using the stairs if you know what I mean."

Eileen nodded and sat back down on the bed reading her book.

" Guess what I heard?"

" What?" said Eileen in a dull voice.

" I heard that Tom Riddle. You know who I mean? The tall handsome boy... the quiet one has a girlfriend working for him. You have to know who I'm talking about Eileen. It the odd boy , the one who has been said to be causing trouble. but Dumbledore cant convince the other teachers never mind Headmaster Dippet."

" I know him " said Eileen.

" Oh good."

" So he has a girlfriend has he?" said Eileen. " Who?"

" Dont know " replied Felimina. " I heard she's about your height , same black hair and pale skin."

" You're not accusing me..."

Felimina laughed. " Dont get so angry Eileen. If you wont go out with Lupin. I hardly doubt you are going to go out with bad boy Riddle. The guy is a mystery Eileen. He's powerfull apparently. There is something odd about him almost frightening really."

" Yeah...well we dont know much about his private life do we?"

" He's been in our school for six years now Eileen and yet he remains silent about his past."

" Some people like to do that Felimina. It doesnt mean they are evil."

" Sounds like you are defending this guy."

" I'm not " lied Eileen. " I hardly know him. As you said he remains silent about his past."

" Yeah well... whoever this girl is... she should watch out...our else she could find herself in a lot of trouble."

Eileen nodded and returned to her magazine. " Stupid cow " she muttered under her breath. " You dont know Tom like I do."

" Hey Eileen?"

" Yeah."

" I have something else to tell you as well."

" Go on."

" Gavin Potter asked me out."

" Did he " smiled Eileen. " And?"

" I said yes " laughed Felimina. " At first I was not sure. But then I realised what am I saying. He's a great guy and I like him."

" Thats great. I'm really pleased for you."

" Are you really?"

" Of course I am. Gavin is... really something and he likes you very much."

" Conor likes you Eileen."

" No it's Lucinda."

" No he likes you too. But you keep pushing him away."

" He's not right for me Felimina. He is the last boy that would ever make me happpy and I am sure I am the last girl that would ever make him happy."


	5. Chapter 5

" Eileen ... come here."

Eileen walked downstairs into the kitchen.

" Your Father has some thing to say to you Eileen " said her Mother.

Eileen nodded and looked at her Father who smiled , removed his glasses and set them down on the table.

" Nothing to worry about my child " he said as she stared at him. He was a tall man with black hair , slightly grey with brown eyes and a moustache.

" It's nothing too grave " said her Father. " However it must be said."

Eileen nodded. " I understand Father."

" A collegue of mine has told me that he saw you over the last few days hanging around the Orphanage in London. Is this true?"

Eileen looked up startled. Her mouth dry , her heart beating.

" Eileen answer your Father " said her Mother.

" It's is Father."

" Why my Child?"

Eileen didn't wish to reveal her true feelings for the boy knowing she would only provoke anger from her parents.

" I wanted to see a girl I knew there...I ah...Felimina told me one of the girls at our school has a sister there whom she never knew because she was adopted and I wanted to carry a message from this girl to her sister."

" I see " said her Father and he surveyed her through his lenses. " And you are telling me the truth?"

" Yes Father I am."

" I hope so " he said slowly.

" Father why are you asking me this? I am no stranger to London nor Diagon Alley."

He nodded. " Yes I thought you may ask why I am being so inquisitive. Eileen do you know a Mr Tom Riddle?"

" He is a student in my year is he not?"

" This boy as I have been told is promoting crazy , radical ideas about pure bloods. A friend of mine has said he scares the children in the Orphanage and half of Hogwarts fears him. This being the students of course. I have heard he is gifted and appears to be a model student to the teachers."

Eileen didn't know what to say. But a surge of anger penetrated her. Tom is a good boy she wanted to scream.

" Eileen this boy lives in that Orphanage. I was frightened when I heard you were there. If he hurts you... he may take advantage."

" I am perfectly safe Father."

" Eileen please promise me you wont go there again?"

" But Father..."

" What is the reason Eileen. This girl should be able to contact her own sister. Unless you are lying to me."

" Never... I promise Father. I shall not go there again " she lied.

" Good girl. That is all then. You may leave."


	6. Chapter 6

" My parents are against me seeing you Tom " said Eileen as she sneaked behind the alley way. " They dont know that I visit you... but they warned me off you today."

" I suspected they would Eileen " said the boy coldly. " Purebloods are they?"

" My Mother is a muggleborn " said Eileen.

" A mudblood " corrected Tom.

" But that name ... it's so offensive."

" It is what she is " said Tom.

" My Mother is a witch."

" Perhaps but she carries the Mudblood gene. She is improper."

" I tried to explain to others that you are good."

" Those who do not agree with what I have said are obviously supporters of the Mudbloods and half breeds."

Eileen sighed. " What about you Tom? You have never told me anything about your past. Your Mother...your Father."

Tom snarled and struck her in the face. She cried.

" My Family were of no importence. Dont let me ever hear you speak of my Father again. Do you hear?"

Eileen nodded as tears rolled down her pale cheeks. She stood up and backed away.

" I'm sorry " she croaked as she picked up her bag and clasped the strings.

" Your Mother has betrayed you " said Tom. " She is a traitor to her blood."

" She's my Mother."

" No she is nothing more than a mudblood and she will have to be..."

" Not harmed..." cried Eileen.

" It's your choice Eileen. Do you stand for your race or for the ones who will drag you down?"

" What will happen?"

" There will be a time when all Mudbloods will be wiped out."

" I'm confused Tom."

" I will change my name to a more powerfull one and I will come back to Hogwarts where I will..."

" Your name...change it...why?"

" I despise my name. His name..."

" Who... your..." Eileen clasped her mouth. " Forgive me Tom. I forgot."

" You seem to have a problem with obeying me."

" Can you apparate?"

" Yes " said Eileen. " I'm seventeen now."

" Well go home and do not speak of this. I will know."

" Where will you go Tom?"

" I am not a child Eileen. I am of age now. I am seventeen. I no longer have to live in this hell hole of an Orphanage."

" Where will you go then?"

" What does it matter Eileen. I need not explain myself. Go now."

Eileen nodded. " Goodbye Tom."


	7. Chapter 7

Eileen smiled as Felimina walked over with Gavin by her side.

" I need to go into that shop " said Gavin.

" Okay see you later " said Felimina and she waved him off.

" So " she cried as she turned to Eileen. " What do you think?"

" I think he's very nice " said Eileen. " But I dont see why you are asking me. We've known him since first year."

" Yeah well... boys change when they have a relationship with someone. I was just wondering if you noticed anything."

" Like what?"

" Well if I act okay... or am I too hasty. Do you think he's nervous or embarassed?"

" Felimina. Gavin adores you. So I mean dont be acting so silly. He's not going to fret if your hair isn't done correctly or your nails aren't painted his favourite colour."

Felimina nodded. " I know."

Gavin came back out with a box of chocolates in his hand presented them to Felimina.

" Thanks Gav " said Felimina and she opened them. " Hey there's only two left."

" I got hungry " said Gavin casually. " The line was too long at the register. So I ate a few while I was waiting."

Eileen laughed and she picked up her wand from her shopping bag.

" Hey I've had enough shopping. Do any of you want to get something to eat?"

Felimina nodded. Gavin nodded eagerly. " Yeah I'm starving."

" You ate my chocolates."

" Hey that was a snack."

Felimina grinned and she pulled Gavin by the arm.

" Come on lets go."

Eileen nodded but stiffened when she saw someone staring at her.

" Hey Eileen look " cried Felimina. " It's Tom."

Eileen nodded but wasn't listening.

" What's he doing " asked Felimina. " Hey he's looking at you Eileen."

" No he's not " cried Eileen blushing. " Now come on lets go. You're attracting attention to us."

" Hey Tom " cried Gavin.

" Gavin stop " cried Felimina. " You'll bring him over."

The boy looked over at Gavin.

" Having a nice summer Tom?"

The boy didn't answer instead he slipped around the corner.

" Weird " muttered Gavin. " Dont you think he's unusual? I mean he never socializes with any of us."

" Except the Slytherins " said Felimina. " I've seen him with them Gavin. It's like they think he is God or something."

" Well it's typical isn't it?" said Gavin. " Slytherins worshipping the dark arts."

" I've heard things " said Felimina. " Nasty things that would make your skin crawl."

" What things?" asked Gavin.

" Apparently he's trying to get people to support his idea of a pure blood race. He wants to get rid of half bloods and muggleborns."

" I heard it too " said Gavin. " What a nutter. Sure once you are a wizard or a witch thats it. Theres no big deal with being half blood or a muggleborn."

" But he's right isn't he?" said Eileen.

Gavin looked at her shocked. " Eileen what are you saying?"

" Those ideas of his make sense. We are magical , we should keep the magical world pure."

Felimina turned on her. " His ideas are wrong Eileen. They are racist and sick. I'm a muggleborn. He wants to get rid of me and people like me."

" Your Mother is a muggleborn Eileen " said Gavin. " I think your a bit confused."

Eileen nodded lost for words. " I'm kind of tired. The sun is making me drowsy. Lets go inside."

Gavin nodded and gave Felimina a worrying look. She returned it with a puzzled expression.


	8. Chapter 8

The three of them sat in the resteraunt in Diagon Alley eating in silence. The waiter waved his wand and their meals appeared before them.

" Thanks " mumbled Gavin and he wolfed down his meal. He glanced at Eileen and gave a weak smile. But she remained placid and picked at her dinner. Not eating nor playing.

" Well this is pleasant " said Felimina as she looked around her.

" I cant say I agree " added Gavin and he sipped his drink.

" I was being sarcastic " muttered Felimina.

" Soooooory " said Gavin and he folded his napkin. " Didn't mean to annoy you."

Eileen sighed and stood up. " Look I'll just leave you two to get aquainted. I've already ruined the day. There's still five hours of daylight left. Use it."

" No dont go Eileen " said Felimina. " Please sit down."

" Filli I'm tired. I havent been a great guest today and you both know it. I dont know...maybe I'm coming down with something. But I really have to get home. Enjoy the rest of the day and I'll see you soon. Bye Gavin."

Gavin nodded and waved as she ran out the door.

" What's wrong with Eileen?" said Felimina.

" I dont know " he replied. " I've never seen her like this before."

" You dont think it has something to do with that Riddle boy do you? I saw him looking at her Gavin I'm sure of it."

" Nah... Tom Riddle and Eileen. Eileen has far to much sense to pursue a person like him and anyways he doesnt take much interest in girls. He's too cold to love them and too mean spirited to care for anyone than himself."

" I hope you are right Gavin. Eileen is my best friend and I am worried about her."

" So am I " said Gavin. " But take it easy. She's smart. If anything is bothering her. She'll tell us."

" No I dont think so. Eileen always bottles thing up until they get too far. Then she does something stupid and gets hurt."

Felimina. Eileen would tell me if something was wrong. She's never been afraid to confide in me. So if something is wrong... I will tell you."

Felimina nodded. " I'm so sorry Gavin. It's been a lousy day."

" Not really " he said smiling.

" Really?" said Felimina.

" No the day has been lousy. But you look as good as ever. Come on lets go for a walk and I'll tell you how great you are. That should cheer you up."


End file.
